


Be Still My Foolish Heart, Don't Ruin This On Me

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Background Camille Belcourt, Background Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Background Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Barista Jace Wayland, Domestic Fluff, Endgame RJS, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Initial Jimon, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, LISTEN A FAKE MARRIAGE AU HAD TO BE DONE, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Singer Simon Lewis, Somehow Maia has the most brain cells and let's be honest that's kinda canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: In dire need of saving his family estate, Raphael Santiago, an up and comer in the entrepreneurial field, agrees to an arranged marriage with Jace Herondale, under conditions of his adoptive father Robert Lightwood.But turns out, Jace is in love with his boyfriend Simon Lewis, and under serious threats of bankruptcy from Robert. So, to save both their businesses, the three of them agree to an unique proposition, and make some fascinating discoveries about their heart's true desire along the way.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Be Still My Foolish Heart, Don't Ruin This On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Bingo Square: Fake Relationship  
> Happy reading!!!

“Aunt Camille? You wanted to see me?”

Raphael lingers outside the mahogany doors, just before Camille gestures him to come in. He must have spent hundreds of hours here, ever since Camille adopted him after the accident. This is the actual room he first met her in, after he was brought to the house. Camille had looked cold at first, distant, but now, after almost 11 years later, she’s the closest thing Raphael has to a family. He remembers just sitting in this room, while she looked over legal matters, looking up case files, making his own memos at the age of 15, offering her counsel after he graduated. This room has been part of some of his fondest memories, as a beacon of hope, something not everyone has. Raphael is forever grateful for that.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Camille says, breaking him out of his reverie. She pauses, taking a deep breath. “Raphael, you’re like a son to me. And you’re old enough to know if there is any problem with the family business.”

Raphael stares at her, eyes scrutinising the pale face in front of her, taking in all the details that he might’ve missed had he not known her down to the last detail. Like the unevenly applied make up barely covering the dark circles, or the frayed collar of her red jacket poking out from under the cashmere scarf he knows for a fact she despises. The chipped nail polish, the cheap perfume.

“The estate is bankrupt.” It’s not a question, and Camille hangs her head.

“You always were the most perceptive one in this family.” Camille gives him a defeated look. “There’s no way to save it. I’ve tried but-”

“What about loans? We could ask any corporation for money in exchange for some of the estate property-” Raphael implores, but Camille cuts him off.

“You don’t think I’ve tried that? Give me some credit.” Camille huffs. “But Karnstein- he- he ruined us, Raphael. There’s no market credit left, he destroyed all our rep with the clients, he just-”

“I honestly don’t understand why you hired him.” Raphael sighs. “He seemed so shady the first time I met him, and I was 14.”

“I don’t know. He seemed charismatic, and he had recommendations, and I thought it’d be good to have some well-known attorney.”

“And you didn’t believe me.” Raphael says, his voice free of any accusations. Raphael has always believed that blaming each other after the incident is pointless, it’s better to clean up the mess instead. He leans back into the high-backed leather chair.

“No I didn’t. I thought you were just being mad at him because he said those stuff couple days before that day to you, and I thought you were being petty.” Camille’s voice is shaky, and for a second Raphael feels like she might break down completely, but the moment passes just as soon.

“I wasn’t.” Raphael lets out a deep breath. “So, what do you suppose we should do?”

“We have to declare bankruptcy.”

“We’re not going to declare bankruptcy, Aunt.” Raphael rolls his eyes. “We’re gonna get the estate back on its feet. I could support it with my business, but I need time.”

“We don’t have time, Raphael. The bank will encroach in a month. We already have two notices.” Camille shakes her hand, taking off the cashmere scarf. The red jacket is the same one she bought when that awful Alexei de Quincy said his transaction with them will take place in a freaking Gucci store, and Camille only bought it to show solidarity. That deal fell through midway, and de Quincy was arrested for dealing in drugs, but the jacket had stayed.

“What do you suppose we do?” Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose. “We can’t declare bankruptcy, we don’t have enough time, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone touch this property.”

“I know, Raphael. This is what I admire about you.” Camille gets off of her seat, circling her desk to seat next to him. “And that’s why this is so hard for me to ask of you.”

Raphael sits up at that. He knows Camille. Under that beauty pageant winner face, and the rich snob hairstyle, Camille has a brilliant strategic brain, some would say borderline sociopathic even.

“What is it?”

“The Lightwoods.” Camille breathes out a sigh, putting her hand up. “I know you don’t like them, Raphael, but they’ve accepted to be part-shareholder, and fix up the estate from the ground up. We’d have the majority of course, but they’ll help to.”

“Out of the goodness of their heart?” Raphael scoffs. “I don’t know if you noticed, but they don’t exactly have hearts when it comes to business.”

“That’s the thing. They want this to be a two way transaction. Do you know about the Lightwood heirs?”

“From the parties and business meets, mostly. What, they want me to marry one of them?” Camille’s visible wince doesn’t escape Raphael’s notice. “They do, then.”

“Their daughter is engaged to the heir of the Branwell industry, Lydia, and their eldest is currently engaged to the famous actor Magnus Bane, and that leaves-”

“Jace.” Raphael finishes for her, covering his face in the palms of his hands. “They want me to marry Jace.”

“Yes.” Camille nods in agreement. “Apparently he’s in some bad company, and they want to set him straight.” Raphael gives her a look, and the ends of Camille’s lips quirk upwards. “Well not straight like that. He’s bisexual, as far as Robert Lightwood told me.”

“Aunt, I can’t- you know why I can’t- he’s never gonna- and we’ll just be-” Raphael sputters. “Dios.”

“I know, I know, Raphael. I’m so sorry that I have to ask you of this. This is their only condition, Raphael. But if you don’t want to, you know I’ll never force you to do something.” Camille places a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “You really are like a son to me. I’ll never make you do something if it hurts you.”

“Yeah well, they only expect me to play babysitter for their spoiled brat, right?” Raphael stands up. “I can babysit to save the estate, but I wanna meet him before saying yes to Robert.”

Camille’s face brightens. “I’ll call him right now.” Just as Raphael turns to leave, she catches him by the wrist. “I really am sorry, Raphael.”

“Don’t be.” Raphael gives her a tight smile. “I just need to tame a brat for a few months, just before I can get the estate up and running again. You helped me during the worst of my life, let me help you now.”

\----------------------------------------

“I can’t believe this.”

It’s been over an hour past the time Robert’s office set with him for meeting Robert’s second son. A whole hour of waiting at Java Jones during rush hour. A whole hour of listening to tired college students type and over-excited school students chirp, and hippies just swarming around, and three models criticize everything on the menu. Raphael tipped the baristas extra just for going through all that.

Which takes him to present time, calling Robert Lightwood’s office to let him know how his son basically stood him up. Honestly, Raphael is tempted to say yes right now to Robert just so he can yell at that spoiled trust fund brat without the fear of a lawsuit.

But no. First he’s gonna have a little talk with Jace Lightwood.

“Hello, District Attorney Lightwood’s office.”

“Yes, this is Raphael Santiago. I was calling about Mr Lightwood’s son, Jace.”

“Ah yes, Mr Santiago. Mr Lightwood has been waiting for your call. Let me patch you through.”

There’s a shuffle at the other end, and a beep, and Robert’s voice is audible.

“Mr Santiago! I was hoping you’ll call! I hope the meeting went well.”

Raphael rolls his eyes. The man can’t stop being a politician even over the phone, discussing the future of his son.

“Well I wouldn’t know, seeing there was no meeting at all.”

“What do you mean? Wait,” There’s a sigh over the phone. “He didn’t show up?”

“Well if he did, then he must have been wearing his invisible suit today.” Raphael snarks.

“My assistant has put a tracker in his phone for this type of problems, let me ask him.” There’s a muffled yell, that sounds something like _Elderfree_ to Raphael. He is about to point out the massive breach in privacy when Robert tells him Jace’s whereabouts. The address is of an apartment in Brooklyn, and then Robert hangs up, mumbling a politician’s apology about how ‘the campaign is keeping me busy’ and ‘I wish you the very best Mr Santiago’.

 _What the hell did I get myself into_ , Raphael thinks.

\------------------------------------------

From what Robert Lightwood told him about his son, Raphael half-expected the address to be a drug den. But standing in front of the quaint Brooklyn apartment building, there’s a nagging doubt in the back of his mind that maybe taking Robert’s words at face value might not be the best decision.

Raphael looks again at the text that Robert’s secretary, _Aldertree_ , he remembers, sent him. Second floor, apartment number 5. Raphael walks up the wooden staircase, and every time it creaks audibly, he evaluates what exactly went wrong for him to end up here.

Of course the answer is simple. And brutally honest about what must be done.

The door to the apartment is half-hanging from the frame, and painted a hideous shade of orange. Raphael remembers a friend of his going off about how orange is no-one’s colour, and he can’t help but agree.

Three knocks and the door almost falls off of its hinges. Raphael carefully steps aside, waiting for someone to open- well- technically, move- the door. But a whole minute passes and he’s sure that Aldertree gave him a wrong address, when there’s a sound of a loud crash.

It’s only societal norms that stop him from barging in, and even those aren’t a factor when there’s a loud crash a second time. The door creak dangerously when he slams it open, and there are muffled voices that lead him to what barely resembles a bedroom, Raphael tries to locate any stray Lightwood, but there are sudden movements behind him.

Raphael turns around, and there’s a golden blur, and something hits his head.

And everything goes black.

\------------------------------------------------

“We killed him!”

“We didn’t kill him.”

“Yes we did! We killed him and the police is gonna show up and we’re gonna end up in prison and I’m gonna have to pay for stuff with cigarettes and sexual favours-”

“Si-”

“-and I don’t even smoke and I’m shy and I won’t get to see you and I wear glasses and do you know what happens in prison to people who wears glasses?”

“Sim-”

“I mean I do- I’ve seen it on Supernatural- it’s awful and then I’m gonna be someone’s bitc-”

“SIMON!”

“Yeah?”

“Breathe.”

“Dios.” Raphael murmurs. “If this is heaven thanks but I’ll pass.” Raphael sits up, and the two men standing next to the mattress all but jump. “Ugh. Which one of you geniuses came up with the brilliant plan to hit me on the head?”

“Hey you’re the one who barged into our apartment!” The boy with the brown hair and glasses argues, and Raphael barely hides his eyeroll.

“That’s because I heard someone crash inside. Twice.”

“Yeah I- uh- I crashed into the lamp.” The blonde one sounds embarrassed. “And the table. But in my defence, you startled me.”

“You’re Jace Lightwood, I’m presuming?” The blonde, _Jace_ , Raphael thinks, flinches visibly.

“There’s no-one called Jace Lightwood. I am Jace Herondale.”

“Wait.” Raphael’s head snaps up. “Herondale- as in-”

“Rockstar Stephen Herondale, yes.” Jace’s face is a smug mask. “My dad and Robert were college friends, if you can believe that. Big hotshot lawyer Robert Lightwood, and up and coming musician Stephen. My parents died in a plane crash when I was about a year old.”

Raphael feels an odd kinship with the blonde, and mumbles out an apology, but Jace waves it away.

“Please don’t. I don’t remember them, at all. I only have a couple pictures and Dad’s old albums. That’s all Robert had.”

“You don’t have any biological family?” The question blurts out of Raphael’s mouth before he can even comprehend, surprising himself. Anyone else he would’ve dragged down the stairs and to Robert’s office, but there’s something about this blonde that he can’t quite put his finger on.

_Dios! That hit must’ve left a concussion._

“I do have bio family actually.” Jace continues, capturing Raphael’s attention once more. “My Dad’s mother Imogen. It didn’t work out and I bounced around the foster system for a while, until my last foster home turned out to be a drug peddler’s house. Valentine Morgenstern. I think you must’ve heard of him. Anyway, Robert was the prosecutor for that case. He won the case. And after that I came to live with the Lightwoods. Maryse basically brought me up as her own.” Jace’s voice softens in the end talking about the Lightwood matriarch, and Raphael senses, unsurprisingly, there must be a bigger story here than Robert told him.

“Now that you know almost my entire life story, care to explain why you are in our apartment?” Jace crosses his arms, and Raphael tries to stand up, only to wince at the throbbing pain inside his head.

“Ow.”

“Shit, sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you so hard.” Simon walks in, steadying Raphael, and he wonders when he sneaked away in the past few minutes, when something cold touches his hand.

“Here, take this.”

Raphael looks down to see the bag of frozen peas, and takes it gratefully, pressing them on the side of his head.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah no problem.” Simon gives an awkward smile. “So, are you gonna tell us who you are?”

“My name is Raphael Santiago. Your fath- Robert sent me.”

“Well you can go tell him to shove his politics up his pompous ass.” Jace rolls his eyes. “I’m not leaving Simon.” Simon blushes a little, and Jace steps forward to take his hands in his own.

“Wait, what?” Raphael puts the peas down. “This could be the concussion talking, but mind explaining it a little clearly?”

“Well you’re here to drag me back, aren’t you?” Jace shrugs. “I’m not going. So you can go to he-”

“Are you even aware that we had a meeting today?”

“A meeting? But I don’t- oh.” Jace’s lips curve around the syllable. “You’re _that_ Raphael.”

“Quite.”

“What’s happening? What Raphael? Jace?” Simon looks over, and Jace glances back at Raphael.

“Si- uh- you know that- um-” Jace closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again. “That ultimatum Robert gave me? The one where he told me he’ll get the shop closed down permanently if I didn’t do what he said?”

“You didn’t tell me that!” Simon half shrieks. “You told me the ultimatum was about your place at his house! You said he’ll kick you out!”

“Yeah he said that too. But I don’t care if he gets me fired or kicks me out of the family. The ones who actually care about will be there for me, I know.”

“But your job, Jace. You’ve always wanted to have your own shop. You wanted to-”

“And I can still do that if I’m flipping burgers at McDonalds! And I wouldn’t even have to listen to Robert’s bullshit day in day out!” Jace sits down, burying his face in his hands. “I can’t go back. You know why I can’t, Si.” Simon rubs soothing circles on Jace’s back, and Jace leans into the touch.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Raphael interjects, “But what exactly is the problem with you and Robert?”

“Other than the fact that he’s an outrageous asshole? Not much.” Jace quips. “He hates the fact that I’m dating Simon.”

“Why?” Raphael scrunches up his eyebrows. “What’s wrong with Simon? Other than latent homicidal tendencies, I mean.”

“I really didn’t mean to hit you, you know.” Simon mumbles, and Jace laughs, despite himself.

“Simon is in a band.”

“And?”

“And, he’s not as influential as Robert would rather have my partner be.” Jace explains. “All of his kids are supposed to be his ticket to Congress, apparently.

“That seems excessive.” Raphael comments.

“Well that’s Robert Lightwood for you.” Jace shrugs. “He was so opposed to Alec and Magnus too, especially when Alec came out at the big year-end event Robert was so proud of. Then he saw his polling numbers getting better because people supported them, then the publicity team saw _#Malec_ trending on twitter. After that Magnus got all the special treatment at home. He actually called him to dinner to talk about ‘spreading the name Lightwood’.” Jace puts his hands up to air quote. “His words, not mine.”

“Dios.”

“Yeah. Magnus outright refused. Said he never liked Alec for his connections, he loved Alec for Alec. Robert let them be only because it meant Magnus’ fanbase would be partial to him. With Izzy it was different. Lydia’s dad and Robert are golf buddies. If it wasn’t Izzy, it would have been me he would’ve asked to go out with Lydia.”

“But Si is not popular like Magnus, or rich like Lydia, so he’s not up to the ‘ _Robert Lightwood Code_ ’. So Robert’s threatening me to come back and ‘ _go with the flow_ ’, so to speak.”

“And I’m assuming the marriage proposal is part of the flow?”

“Yes.” Jace nods solemnly. “I’m sorry you got dragged into all this.”

“Has Robert pulled any of this before? The marriage thing, I mean.” Raphael asks, a plan forming in his brain.

“Yes, three times before you. Raj was just an asshole, Kaelie didn’t know about any of these inner politics. One guy was pretty understanding actually, his name’s Meliorn. But still I felt bad for him.”

“Then you know Robert is not going to stop.” Raphael says, looking directly at Jace. “He’s gonna keep pestering you and your boyfriend about all this until he gets what he wants.”

“We can outwait him.” Jace says, chin jutting out, but Simon shakes his head.

“Can we though? Jace think about it, he’s running for congress, and you’re only an intern, and I’m just a struggling musician. We can’t do this forever.” Simon bounces from toe to toe anxiously.

“I’m not breaking up with you, just so we’re clear.” Jace puts up his hands defensively. “I don’t care what happens, I’m not doing it.”

“Would any of you please listen to me!” Raphael shakes his head at the two dumbfounded men in front of him. “I only agreed to this because my Aunt’s estate is failing, and Robert agreed to help only if I can get you back on track, as he put it.” Jace opens his mouth to interject but Raphael cuts him off. “Obviously, I’m not going to do that. But I can’t let the estate go bankrupt either.”

“So what are you saying?” Jace asks, his mismatched eyes intent.

“I’m proposing a truce. We go through the plan as it is, and get married- let me finish,” Raphael puts up a hand to shut Simon up. “But Robert doesn’t have to know who’s sleeping with who.”

“What?!” Simon and Jace shriek simultaneously.

“Idiots.”Raphael grumbles, letting out a long sigh. “I’m ace. So clearly I’m not sleeping with _anyone,_ thank you very much. But it’ll get Robert off of your back, and get me my estate back. You two can continue your relationship as you want.”

“I’m not making Si my dirty little secret!” Jace cries out.

“He won’t be,” Sympathy creeps in Raphael’s voice without his conscious effort, “But just six months, and then we can get a divorce. Robert can’t interfere, and you can marry anyone you want.”

“But-” Jace starts to protest, but Simon speaks up.

“How can we be sure you’re telling the truth? You could just deny all this later.”

“Simon you can’t actually be considering this!” Jace messages his temples.

“You got a better idea? No? Then this is what we’re doing.” Simon stares at his boyfriend. “Beats running forever from a would-be Senator.” Jace nods slightly.

“I can have it in writing if you want.” Raphael offers.

“Yes.” Jace’s voice is quiet. “And I want to discuss this in details because if we’re doing this? Really, actually, doing this? We’ll need a miracle to pull it off under Robert’s nose.”

“Of course. Discussions can be helpful. I can meet this Thursday.” Raphael nods in agreement.

“Can I come too?” The boy with glasses blurts out, before looking shy. “I was just wondering, you don’t have to say yes.”

“No, no.” Raphael shakes his head. “You’re an equal part of this- this whole thing. Makes sense for you to be part of it too.”

Simon’s face beams at the acknowledgement. “Thanks!”

“I’m working the morning shift at Java Jace this Thursday,” Jace interjects, “We can meet during my break, if that’s okay.”

“That works.” Raphael finally gets up to leave, before a wave of nausea overcomes him, swaying a little. A set of hands hold him up before he can fall down, giving him enough time to find his footing.

“Whoa. You might want to check in with a doctor or something,” Jace lets go once Raphael stands up steady on his own, “I think you have a concussion.”

“Sorry about the frying pan.” Simon looks embarrassed. Raphael contemplates whether seeing him cower under his glare would be worth the wasted energy.

“I’ll see you both on Thursday.” Raphael steps out of the door, turning around to see Jace carefully setting the door back on its barely there hinges, Simon helping him with a hot glue gun. A twinge of confused annoyance rises in his chest, mixed with something he can’t entirely place.

God he really does need to see a doctor.

The question leaves his lips before he even registers doing it. “Why didn’t your grandma take you in?”

Jace looks up from his bent position where he’s been holding the door for Simon to superglue it. “Not many people ask that, you know. They just assume my grandmother was too elderly to take care of me.”

“Grandmothers don’t let their grandchildren go into the foster home just because it’s ‘not a good fit’.”

The blonde sighs, eyes cast downwards. “My mom was my dad’s manager. My parents weren’t married because my mom never really believed the whole marriage is the ultimate truth stuff, and the actual love of my dad’s life died before they could get married. They both just wanted to have a child. Seemed like a good idea to have me with a friend they trusted rather than a complete stranger.”

“And your grandmother didn’t like it?”

“She believes my mom was after his money, you know, coming from an estate and all.” Jace’s shoulders bounce in a little shrug. “She didn’t want to have anything to do with a child out of wedlock, as she put it, and gave me up for adoption. And here we are.”

Raphael notices the gentle touch Simon gives on Jace’s forearm, grounding the blonde boy, the two of them clearly sharing a moment. He decides to take his leave, leaving the boyfriends alone.

\-------------------------------------------

That night when Raphael finally settles into bed, the thoughts come in, unbridled.

Robert Lightwood clearly knows about the relationship, but Jace hasn’t seemed anything like sort of spoiled hooligan the attorney had made out to be. On the contrary, he’d been determined, spirited, and seemed to be quite in love with his boyfriend.

Then of course there’s the matter of Simon.

Despite the whole getting hit on his head by a frying pan thing, Simon hasn’t shown any of the ‘bad company’ signs Robert had indicated. And if what Jace said is true, and knowing Lightwood it probably is, the would-be senator is clearly using his children as pawns in his political career.

The apprehension hangs in the air like the taste of stale bitter coffee, and Raphael rubs the tiredness out of his eyes with the back of his hand. His gaze falls on the thick purple binder overflowing with pieces of paper, the financial details for the estate. Raphael stares long and hard, strands of conversations and information floating in his head.

Finally his eyes catch on the cross at the top of the prayer hall, glinting silver in the moonlight. It was the first thing that caught his eye once he stepped in the looming estate all those years ago, and the place he practically lived in for months afterwards, the stained glass windows soothing his hurting soul, the flames of the ever burning candles helping ground him after he woke up seeing his family dying in his dreams again and again.

This estate is more than just a piece of land and some buildings. It’s the last piece of his childhood, of the Raphael who still had fresh memories of his family scarring his soul every night. Faking a relationship with a man already in love with another is the least he can do to save it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


End file.
